The Birthday Present
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: Lily has a new birthday present. And who better to help her than her own dad?


Hello. This is written for the quidditch challange. I am Chaser 1 from Appelby Arrows, and had the original prompt of Family roles:parent. I also used the prompts glitter (word) , colourful (word) and "don't tell me what to do " (dialogue)

Enjoy!

The small patter of feet could be heard outside their door, and then a small chuckle as the bedroom door opened with a squeak. Harry smiled to himself, but kept his eyes shut, pretending to sleep. Somehow, he knew this was going to happen, especially on this special day. He could feel the bed covers shift as a small human climbed on the bed, and braced himself for when all hell would break loose.

Without warning, the bed shook violently as the small bundle of excitement jumped up and down on to the mattress with a striking smile and large, green eyes.

"Wake up! Wake up! " Lily shouted excitedly. Harry smiled as he heard the small, upset groans from his wife from the other side of the bed.

"It's my birthday, mummy! Wake up!"Lilly announced, jumping on her mother's covered figure. He looked at his daughter and attracted her attention by sitting up and opening his arms, inviting the 5 year old into a loving hug

"Come here, birthday girl."

As soon as she was off of Ginny, the young mother sat up as well, smiling at the two. When the girl embraced her father tightly, Harry began tickling her mercilessly. Her shoulders bunched up as she tried to fend off her father's hands, but her small cackling gave away her joy

"Now, you leave my little girl alone!" Scolded Ginny towards her husband, before grabbing the pocket-sized human and cradling her in her arms. Then, she stuck her head out and asked in a suspicious tone.

"Are you sure it it your birthday today? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that was last year, Lily."

Lily looked at her mother with pity in her eyes, her lips bunched up in a pout. Her small hands raised to Ginny's head and patted it slowly.

"You silly mummy. Birthdays are every year!"

"Yes, mummy. How very silly of you" Harry repeats, imitating Lily.

Lily ripped the colourful wrapping paper off of her last birthday present like her life depended on it. Her determination both impressed and scared Harry, who realised that one day she will use that determination to achieve greater goals than to uncover a paper-wrapped make-up set. For now, however, he was enjoying the pure joy and excitement in her eyes as she clutched the box to her chest and started jumping up and down. He will worry about her growing up when it comes to it, he decided.

"Thank you!" She shouted, before launching herself at the young couple sat close to each other. Further up on the couch, both her brothers looked at her incredulously, pretending to be offended

"We helped too." Said James, his voice betraying a smile.

Lily let go go her parents and threw a frown in their direction. She tilted her head to the side, clearly confused.

"But it's a nice present. You would never do nice things for me."

"Well, we have now!"

The five year old walked towards them slowly before flinging herself at Albus and James, giving each of them a sloppy kiss

"Ewwwwwwww" they both said in unison.

Lily went and picked up the make-up box once again, struggling to open it. Her face scrunched up in frustration. She pulled at the cardboard until it gave way suddenly, all the contents propelling themselves as far away as possible.

"Can I use them now? Please! Please! Please!" The young girl pleaded with her parents, trying to imitate the so-called puppy eyed look she has seen her brothers use so often.

"But who will you use it on?" Asked Harry, trying to discourage her from painting any of their faces with her new toy right before their guests arrived.

"I can do mummy's make up! Please?"

Ginny looked between the two of them before her face lit up with an idea.

"Well, I'm a bit busy with the food and everything, but you could certainly do daddy's make-up, right Harry? " she smiled evilly towards her husband, knowing very well he wouldn't refuse .

Harry sighed, and agreed with Ginny. She would pay for this later.

Lily grinned and instructed her father to stay on the couch, leaning slightly towards her. She took her time preparing her little pots and palettes, making sure they were all on the right spot. When she was ready, she picked her weapon of choice .

Harry widened his eyes at the bright pink and suggested ,

" How about we start with the more...subtle colours, honey?" Lily stopped and looked at him, shocked.

"I know what I'm doing, daddy." She reminded him, and then resumed what she was doing, bringing the brush closer to his face.

"But..."

"Don't tell me what to do! I told you, I know best. " Lily exclaimed loudly, before applying a thick coat of blusher to Harry's cheeks. He once again sighed, and allowed her to do whatever she deemed necessary. Putting on the mascara was quite the challenge, as her small, uncoordinated hands kept poking Harry in the eye. In the end, after all the fuss, they managed. It wasn't until she picked up the bright, glittery, blue lipgloss that he felt the need to speak up.

"I don't really need that, do I? I mean, look at how pretty I am already" he said, gesturing towards his face, which now contained bright pink and green eyeshadow, very pink blusher, and the blue mascara.

Lily shook her head in disappointment. "Of course you need it Daddy, don't be silly. You don't have nearly enough glitter."

"Yeah, dad. The more glitter, the better, isn't that right, Lily? " was heard from across the room, where Albus was helping Ginny set up the table. Harry looked at him, glaring.

"Exactly." Replied Lily "Now stay still." She ordered as she tried her best to apply the lipgloss to his lips. Harry pursed his lips and waited patiently until his daughter finished. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally content with the splash of colour on Harry's face. Which is when the door opened, revealing the rest of the golden trio.

"Happy birthday, Lily!" Said Hermione as she opened her arms towards the girl.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what happened to your face? " exclaimed Ron, failing to contain his laughter. A flash of light traveled across the room as the camera took a picture, in the same time Lily announced proudly that her daddy is now very pretty.


End file.
